Crash y Sonic: Amigos de otra dimensión
by BRANDON369
Summary: Los malvados científicos Eggman y Cortex han mantenido contacto recientemente. Planean combinar el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos con los Cristales de Poder, no solo para dominar sus mundos, sino para combinarlos. ¿Podrán Crash y Sonic detenerlos? Spin Off de mi fic "El Universo del Videojuego", pero no es necesario leerlo para entenderle a esta historia.
1. Amigos de Otra Dimensión

Crash y Sonic: Amigos de otra dimensión.

* * *

Capítulo 1.- Mi Amigo de otra dimensión.

* * *

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde aquel día, un día diferente a cualquier otro, cuando los héroes más poderosos en distintos universos, se vieron obligados a trabajar juntos para salvar su hogar. La barrera que separaba a todos los mundos, se había roto, el culpable era un ser de tremendo poder cósmico, su nombre era Tabbu.

La amenaza que supuso Tabbu fue tan grande, que héroes y villanos de distintas tierras decidieron unir fuerzas para evitar que el tirano logre su objetivo. Esto trajo una batalla de enormes proporciones, donde se vieron involucrados todo tipo de criaturas, sin importar sus motivaciones o especie. Entre héroes que salvaron el Universo del Videojuego y participaron en la batalla se encontraban: humanos, extraterrestres, robots, animales parlantes, criaturas mágicas, cyborgs, guerreros, incluso zombis, entre otras criaturas.

Finalmente, tras la conclusión de la batalla, todo el desastre cósmico fue reparado, y los héroes se separaron, cada cual regreso a su propio mundo. Desde entonces, todos los mundos permanecen separados, nadie ha vuelto a cruzar la barrera entre mundos… hasta ahora. Pues dos mundos distintos están a punto de conectarse, dos de los héroes que participaron en dicha batalla, están a punto de reencontrarse y todo a causa del conocimiento que dos peligrosos villanos obtuvieron en dicho conflicto cósmico.

Nuestra historia comienza en el planeta hogar del conocido héroe Crash Bandicoot, todo tiene inicio una noche oscura, en un lugar conocido como el castillo Cortex. Un enorme castillo oscuro y de ambiente tétrico, que sirve de hogar al Dr Neo Cortex, un científico maligno que soñaba con la dominación mundial, y esta noche, estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo. Sin embargo había un marsupial mutante que no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, las alarmas del castillo empezaron a sonar, los Ratnicians, esbirros del Dr Cortex, salieron a enfrentar al intruso, pero no contaban con que este intruso era demasiado poderoso, pues de un tornado los mando a volar. Se trataba del héroe Crash Bandicoot, uno de los que había participado en aquella batalla contra Tabbu, quien venía junto a Aku Aku, una máscara mística con miles de años de antigüedad, encargada de luchar por la paz del planeta, ambos héroes habían llegado a la entrada del castillo.

Crash.- ¡Wow!

Aku.- Rápido Crash, ese malvado de Cortex logro reunir los veinticinco Cristales de Poder y si no se los quitamos rápido él va usarlos para el mal.

Crash.- Aja

Los Cristales de Poder eran la fuente de energía más poderosa que había en el planeta, por lo que Crash debía quitárselos al Dr Cortex antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aquella noche reinaba el caos, incluso un pequeño pingüino mutante conocido como Penta Pingüino, que caminaba cerca, se dio cuenta de todas los explosiones que se escuchaban por el castillo y decidió acercarse con curiosidad.

Por otra parte, Crash y Aku Aku habían ingresado al castillo Cortex, solo para ser recibidos por un grupo de Ratnicians y algunos ayudantes de laboratorio, Crash combatió contra ellos y logro derrotarlos con sus tornados.

Crash.- ¡Hey!

Sin embargo se rompió la pared y llego un Scorporilla, un mutante gigante de fuerza tremenda que poseía las habilidades tanto de un escorpión como de un gorila. El Scorporilla le bloqueaba el camino y Crash se puso en posición de pelea, por suerte dos de los más grandes aliados del Bandicoot llegaron a escena. Se trataba de sus dos hermanos: Crunch Bandicoot, bendecido con fuerza sobrehumana y Coco Bandicoot, la única mujer y a la vez la más inteligente del equipo.

Crunch.- Hola hermano ¿Estas bien?

Crash.- Hamm.

Coco.- Tranquilo Crash, vinimos a apoyarte.

Crash.- ¡Yea!

Crunch.- ¡Vamos hermano! ¡Enseñémosle a no meterse con los Bandicoot!

Aku.- Bien, escúchenme Bandicoots, debemos darnos prisa, Cortex puede activar su máquina en cualquier momento.

Coco.- No te preocupes Aku, yo conozco la mejor forma de llegar rápido.

Entonces Coco dio un silbido y dos pequeños animales llegaron a escena, se trataba de las mascotas de Crash y Coco. Sus nombres eran: Polar, un pequeño cachorro de oso polar, y Pura, una pequeña tigresa china.

Polar.- ¡Wau!

Crash.- Hea.

Pura.- Grrr.

Coco.- Hola amiga.

Aku.- Crash no hay tiempo que perder, tú y Coco suban a sus mascotas y entren al castillo, Crunch tu detén al Scorporilla.

Crunch.- No tienes que repetirlo 2 veces.

Coco.- Entendido Aku.

Crash.- Aja.

Crunch.- ¡Toma esto monstruo!

Entonces Crunch salto encima del Scorporilla y comenzó a golpearlo con su tremenda fuerza.

Coco.- ¡Ahora Crash!

Crash.- Mmmhum.

Crash y Coco, aprovecharon la oportunidad, se subieron en Polar y Pura y fueron corriendo a máxima velocidad. Esquivando al Scorporilla que era víctima de los ataques de Crunch, mientras que Aku Aku se las arregló para seguirlos.

Al mismo tiempo, aquella noche, un peligroso extraterrestre conocido como Nitrus Oxide había decidido darle una visita a la Tierra.

Oxide.- Muy bien, el emperador Velo me pidió que les dijera a Crash y a sus amigos que quiere la revancha en las carreras para poder colonizar este planeta.

Pero Oxide escucho el alboroto que había en el castillo Cortex, cosa que le llamó bastante la atención y puso su pequeña nave en marcha para acercarse.

Oxide.- ¿Qué será eso? Iré a investigar.

Al mismo tiempo, en el interior del castillo, Cortex se encontraba con dos de sus más leales esbirros: N Gin, científico Cyborg, y Dingodile, un mutante producto de la mezcla entre un dingo y un cocodrilo, además de ellos también se encontraba Uka Uka, una máscara mágica, hermana de Aku Aku, que a su vez era la encarnación de la malvad. En esos momentos el grupo se encontraba experimentando con los Cristales de Poder, sin embargo Uka Uka tenía otra preocupación en mente.

Uka.- ¡Cortex tonto! ¡Te advertí que ese molesto Bandicoot vendría! ¡Siempre viene y siempre arruina tus planes!

Cortex.- Descuida Uka, todo está controlado, esta vez ese Bandicoot no arruinara mi brillante idea. ¿Gin cómo van los experimentos?

Gin.- Los cristales son increíbles Doctor, son energía pura. Ya antes los utilizamos para viajar por el tiempo, así que ahora podremos comprobar si su teoría es real, Dingo dispara.

Dingodile.- Enseguida.

El mutante Dingodile uso su amado lanzallamas y disparo a los cristales, pero una vez despejado el humo, se pudo notar como estos salieron intactos.

Gin.- ¡Doctor puede que este plan si funcione!

Uka.- ¡Tiene que funcionar!

Cortex.- Pero no lo olvides Gin, este no es solo mi plan, también lo es de un colega mío.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y Dingodile, quien tenía la mala suerte de estar justo al lado de la puerta, quedo inconsciente y aplastado. Quien entro por la puerta, no fue otro que Tiny Tiger, uno de los mutantes más fuertes del Dr Cortex.

Tiny.- ¡Crash Bandicoot viene hacia acá!

Cortex.- ¡Ese Bandicoot nunca me deja en paz!

Uka.- Cortex, espero que esta vez no dejes que por tu incompetencia ese Bandicoot detenga nuestros planes… otra vez.

Cortex.- Esta vez no me detendrá, le tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas.

Y entraron un par de asistentes de laboratorio cargando algo e indicando que las sorpresas que dejo el Doctor, fueron efectivas.

Asistente.- ¡Jefe, me reporto! ¡Capturamos a Crash Bandicoot mientras intentaba robar los cristales!

Gin.- Eso fue fácil.

Tiny.- Y yo que quería pelear.

Cortex.- Se los dije, todo bajo control.

Uka.- ¡Tonto! Ese no es Crash Bandicoot, es Fake Crash.

Efectivamente, el que se encontraba capturado no era Crash Bandicoot, sino un clon fallido que Cortex había creado en una ocasión. Quien pese a estar capturado, observaba todo con una mirada de indiferencia.

Fake Crash.- Da.

Cortex.- ¿Crash Falso? Apuesto a que viniste a quitarme los cristales para convertirte en héroe. ¿No amiguito?

Fake Crash.- Da.

Cortex.- ¡No me digas "Da"!

Fake Crash.- Da.

Cortex.- Por eso odio tener conversaciones contigo.

Uka.- ¡Cortex!

Cortex.- Tranquilo Uka, todavía tengo la situación bajo control, no hay porque alarmarse.

Asistente.- Señor tiene una llamada.

Cortex.- Póngala en la pantalla.

El asistente hizo caso y en una gran pantalla apareció la imagen de otro científico malvado, sin embargo, este científico, era diferente a Cortex, ya que él no pertenecía a ese mundo: Se trataba del Dr Eggman, un científico malévolo de otro mundo que Cortex había conocido durante la crisis de Tabbu. Al separarse habían decidido trabajar juntos y utilizar todo el conocimiento que adquirieron durante la crisis para sus malignos propósitos.

Eggman.- Cortex colega, me alegra verte.

Cortex.- Lo mismo digo, Eggman.

Eggman.- Dime Cortex ¿Ya está todo listo de tu lado?

Cortex.- Por supuesto. ¿Qué esperabas?

Eggman.- Sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Cortex.- Ya logre reunir los 25 cristales de poder en mi mundo, y si los junto a mi transportador dimensional, podríamos viajar a tu mundo.

Eggman.- Entonces, usaremos el poder de los cristales, combinado con las poderosas esmeraldas caos, para, no solo invadir los dos mundos, sino también combinarlos.

Uka.- Debo admitir que este plan me está gustando.

Cortex.- Bueno Eggman. ¿Cómo va todo por tu lado?

Eggman.- Excelente, ya lo prepare todo, transpórtate a mi mundo.

Y el malvado Cortex activo su transportador pero…

Cortex.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no nos transportamos todavía?

Gin.- Doctor, aquí dice "cargando", creo que es mucho poder para ese aparato y por eso debe cargar.

Eggman.- Vaya eso fue inesperado.

Uka.- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cortex.- ¿Qué quieres hacer mientras carga?

Uka.- ¡Par de tontos! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!

Tiny.- Crash nos va vencer.

Mientras Crash, Polar, Coco, Pura y Aku esquivaban todas las trampas de Cortex y se abrían paso a través del castillo. Habían enfrentado todo tipo de enemigos y obstáculos, saliendo victorioso, no era la primera vez que invadían el castillo Cortex, pero ahora estaban contra el tiempo.

Coco.- ¡Aun podemos lograrlo!

Crash.- ¡Ajou!

Aku.- ¡Démonos prisa! ¡Ahí está la habitación principal!

En dicha habitación, Dingodile se estaba despertando, pero la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe y lo dejo noqueado otra vez, aunque esta vez los que entraron fueron Crash, Coco, Pura, Polar y Aku. Claro que los villanos observaron la entrada de los héroes y sin perder tiempo se pusieron en guardia, sacando sus diversas armas.

Cortex.- Crash Bandicoot, nos vemos de nuevo.

Crash.- Coux.

Y Coco observo algo extraño en la habitación, Fake Crash continuaba amarrado sin mostrar expresión aparente.

Coco.- ¿Ese no es Fake Crash?

Cortex.- Si, lo capturamos.

Fake Crash.- Da.

Crash.- ¡Da!

Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Crash, fue ver en la pantalla a Eggman, aquel científico malvado con el que había luchado varias veces en sus viajes a otras dimensiones. El marsupial solo se rascaba la cabeza sin comprender que hacía aquel sujeto ahí.

Eggman.- Hola Crash, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

Crash.- ¡Ahhhh!

Aku.- De prisa Crash. ¡Debemos recuperar los cristales!

Cortex.- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ataquen!

Y Cortex inicio una lucha contra los Bandicoot, acompañado de Tiny Tiger y N Gin, los Bandicoot no tardaron en responder al ataque. Había iniciado un conflicto que parecía inminente entre ambos bandos.

Cortex disparaba a Crash con una pistola laser, pero el Bandicoot lo esquivaba con una agilidad y velocidad sobrehumanas.

Cortex.- ¡Quédate quieto!

El Bandicoot saltó en un intento de atacar a Cortex con un tornado, pero fue rechazado por un campo de fuerza, mientras que el científico sacaba sus explosivos y se reía de manera malvada.

N Gin también disparaba contra Coco, pero esta lo evadía mientras se acercaba y desarmaba al Cyborg con una patada en su mano.

Coco.- Ya ríndete Gin, nunca me has podido vencer.

El ayudante de Cortex, en lugar de dejarse intimidar, intento embestir a Coco. Pero a ella le basto con una patada de karate para deshacerse de su oponente y hacerlo caer de espaldas. Por otra parte Tiny Tiger estaba ocupado intentando aplastar a Polar y a Pura, pero las mascotas eran demasiado rápidas.

Al ver el combate, Aku Aku y Uka Uka también decidieron unirse a la pelea, por lo que comenzaron a lanzarse potentes ráfagas de energía, que sus aliados debían esquivar. Sin embargo a mitad de aquella batalla titánica, algo sonó, las computadoras de Cortex comenzaron a emitir un brillo rojo, mientras que todos dejaban de pelear y observaban sorprendidos.

Cortex.- Creo que ya cargo.

Antes de que el científico tenga oportunidad de explicarse, su aparato se sobrecalentó con el poder de los cristales y hubo una gran explosión, al disiparse la explosión, cualquiera que haya estado afuera podría ver como claramente todo el castillo había desaparecido y junto a él, también desaparecieron los que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar dentro o en los alrededores como: Crash, Coco, Polar, Pura, Aku, Cortex, N Gin, Tiny Tiger, Uka, Dingodile, Fake Crash, Crunch, N Oxide, Penta Pingüino y todos los demás desafortunados que estaban dentro del castillo.

Entonces Crash despertó, estaba en un lugar que nunca había visto, lleno de pasto y con un hermoso día. Así que Crash se levantó rascándose la cabeza y como vio que no había nadie más comenzó a explorar.

Crash.- ¡Uho!

Y así, Crash inicio su viaje por aquel extraño prado. El Bandicoot había ido a distintos lugares alrededor del mundo, e incluso había viajado en el tiempo, sin embargo, aquel prado tan extraño, le resultaba completamente nuevo, nunca había visto a nada similar. Los prados verdes se extendían por un amplio camino, con un lago al fondo, tras avanzar, pudo notar varias palmeras, flores giratorias, suelo a cuadros, e incluso se podía ver algunas llanuras onduladas que sobresalían del suelo en forma de bucle. Estos últimos fueron algo difícil de cruzar, pero nada que los zapatos veloces no puedan arreglar.

Pese a todo, Crash ya se estaba cansando, llevaba un tiempo caminando sin rumbo y no había encontrado a nadie, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse cuando de repente escucho un grito.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Auxilio!

Crash preocupado siguió los gritos y vio una pequeña coneja humanoide y un ser medio extraño, perseguidos por un grupo de robots.

Coneja.- ¡Auxilio! ¡Esos Badnicks se quieren llevar a Cheese!

Cheese.- Cheee cheeee

Fue ahí cuando Crash comprendió la situación, al ser un héroe, no tardó en reaccionar, se puso enfrente de la coneja protegiéndola de aquellos robots.

Coneja.- ¿Qué?

Los Badnicks comenzaron a disparar sus rayos, pero Crash tenía una sonrisa confiada, logro desviar todos sus ataques con uno de sus potentes tornados. Cabe aclarar que tanto la coneja como los Badnicks miraban esto sorprendidos.

Uno de los Badnick se recuperó y comenzó a disparar contra el Bandicoot, quien simplemente comenzó a girar en su tornado, regresándole el ataque y haciéndolo estallar. Los otros 2 no tardaron en iniciar su ataque aéreo, pero Crash no tenía problema, con un gran saltó esquivó a uno, para caerle encima al otro, destruyéndolo. El último de ellos se negó a darse por vencido, dirigiéndose en una embestida contra Crash, quien comenzó a girar nuevamente, destruyéndolo fácilmente con su tornado.

Ni bien termino con sus oponentes, Crash comenzó a realizar su clásico baile de celebración, mientras que la coneja aun lo veía sorprendida.

Coneja.- Vaya, es usted muy fuerte señor, muchas gracias, salvo a Cheese.

Cheese.- Chee chee.

Crash.- Yeah.

Coneja.- Yo me llamo Cream the Rabbit y este Chao es mi amigo Cheese. ¿Cómo se llama mi gran héroe?

Cream le estrecho la mano a Crash que se puso contento de haber hecho una nueva amiga, respondiendo el saludo casi de inmediato.

Crash.- Aha.

Cream.- ¿Aha? Que nombre tan raro, pero puedo ver por tu mirada que eres una persona bastante buena y alegre. Normalmente mi mama no me deja hablar con extraños pero tú me salvaste, eres mi héroe.

Cheese.- Chee.

Cream.- ¿Dónde vives?

Crash.- Wuwa.

Cream.- ¿No sabes donde es tu casa?

Crash.- Ajoy.

Cream.- Este lugar es Greel Hill Zone.

Crash.- ¡Wow!

El Bandicoot comenzó a observar a su alrededor, pero su estómago comenzó a rugir, extinguiendo su interés por cualquier cosa que no sea comestible y causando una risa en Cream.

Cream.- Caray, debes tener mucha hambre. Ven, mi amiga Amy de seguro te servirá algo de comer, vamos.

Cream agarro a Crash y lo jalo por todo el lugar, el viaje no era para nada corto, pero aun así continuaron con el camino. El Bandicoot estaba impresionado por los distintos paisajes de aquel lugar, aunque a la vez estaba confundido por lo distinto que era a la Isla N Sanity. Fue entonces que sin darse cuenta llegaron a un pequeño pueblo, donde estaba la casa de la amiga de Cream, una eriza rosada llamada Amy Rose.

Cream.- ¡Amy abre! ¡Tengo un nuevo amigo y te lo quiero presentar!

Después de unos segundos de espera, Amy abrió la puerta con algo de cansancio, aunque se alegró un poco al ver a su amiga.

Amy.- ¿Qué pasa Cream? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

Cream.- Amy, él es mi nuevo amigo, se llama Aha.

Crash.- Mmm.

La erizo rosa quedo con una mirada sorprendida al ver al Bandicoot, quien saludaba alegremente, luego se frotó los ojos y se convenció que aquel ser era real.

Amy.- Cream… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Cream.- Bueno, Cheese y yo estábamos jugando en Greel Hill Zone, pero unos Badnick del Dr Eggman nos atacaron para llevarse a Cheese.

Cheese.- Chee.

Cream.- Entonces llegó él y me salvo de los Badnicks, derrotándolos con potentes tornados.

Amy.- ¡¿Fuiste atacada por Eggman?! ¡Ese científico me las va pagar!

Cream.- Pero eso no importa, el señor Aha tiene mucha hambre. ¿Le puedes dar de comer?

Amy.- Está bien, dile a tu nuevo amigo que pase.

Crash.- Wiiiiiiiiiii.

Una vez dentro Cream, Cheese y Amy quedaron sorprendidos por el gran apetito de Crash, quien devoraba sin problemas ya varios platos de comida.

Amy.- Tu nuevo amigo come más que cualquiera que haya visto.

Cream.- Enserio que el señor Aha tenía mucha hambre.

Amy.- Bien Cream, es la última vez que invito a comer a uno de tus amigos.

Entonces Crash eructo, pero no le dio importancia y volvió a su alimento, mientras que ambas amigas lo observaban con una gota en la cabeza.

Cream.- ¡Lo tengo! Cheese y yo vamos a buscar a Sonic para que conozca a mi nuevo amigo, tú cuídalo mientras tanto.

Tras decir eso, y antes de que Amy siquiera alcance a reaccionar, Cream salió corriendo junto a Cheese.

Amy.- ¡Cream espera!.. Que niña…

Entonces Amy volteó a ver a su invitado, quien continuaba comiendo. Viéndolo por el lado bueno, al menos tendría una visita de Sonic.

Amy.- Bueno, ahora voy a tener que cuidarte, amigo.

Y Crash alzo su plato vacío.

Amy.- ¡¿Quieres más?!

Crash.- ¡Yeah!

Lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba por la ventana de la casa, se trataba de un tigre mutado con fuerza sobrehumana, era Tiny Tiger, uno de los mutantes más leales del Dr Neo Cortex.

Tiny Tiger.- Al fin te encontré, Crash Bandicoot, debo ir a informar al Dr Cortex sobre esto.

Mientras tanto un pequeño zorro humanoide se encontraba trabajando en su taller, su nombre era Miles Prower, pero todos lo conocían como Tails. El zorro trabajaba en un viejo avión rojo, aunque no estaba solo, se encontraba junto a su mejor amigo, Sonic the Hedgeog, el reconocido héroe del lugar, quien aburrido corría a toda velocidad alrededor del avión una y otra vez.

Tails.- Vamos Sonic, ya deja de correr, intento trabajar.

Sonic.- Tails, amigo mío, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que es imposible que yo deje de correr.

Tails.- Sonic… Al menos descansa un rato.

Sonic.- Pero estoy aburrido, ya va una buena temporada y Eggman sigue inactivo.

Tails.- Eso es bueno. ¿Verdad?

Sonic.- No ha hecho nada desde que regresamos de nuestra batalla con Tabbu. Honestamente ya me estoy aburriendo.

Tails.- Al menos detente un segundo y come un Chilly Dog, son tus favoritos.

Ahí Tails saco un Chilly Dog con la esperanza de detener a Sonic, pero el erizo simplemente paso corriendo a toda velocidad y se lo quito.

Sonic.- Este Chilly Dog esta genial.

Tails.- Oye Sonic, al menos detente para comer.

Sonic.- Está bien, tu ganas, pero solo un rato.

El erizo detuvo su carrera, mientras se echaba en el ala del avión a comer su Chilly Dog. Tails por su parte, soltó un suspiro al ver que su amigo finalmente se había detenido.

Tails.- Debes descansar un poco, disfruta de la paz que tenemos.

Sonic.- Soy un aventurero amigo, tengo que vivir aventuras.

Tails.- Pero… ¿No fue suficiente con lo sucedido con Tabbu?

Sonic.- Por eso mismo, viaje a otra dimensión, conocí a distintos héroes de otros mundos y peleé contra un ser cósmico que amenazaba la existencia. ¿Cómo esperas que me quede tranquilo después de todo eso?

Tails.- Bueno, es cierto, tuviste una gran aventura, me hubiera gustado acompañarte.

Sonic.- Venga compañero, era una misión muy peligrosa, además me acompañaste en espíritu.

Tails.- Supongo, aunque es un alivio que al final todo se haya solucionado.

Sonic.- Si, de vuelta a nuestra vida normal, enfrentando a Eggman y sus planes dementes.

Tails.- Yo no me preocuparía, conociendo a Eggman, no tardaremos en encontrar problemas.

Sonic.- Ja, es cierto. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que intento controlar a Chaos, el dios de la destrucción?

Tails.- Eso fue todo un clásico jeje.

Sonic.- Bueno, solo queda esperar a que a Eggman se le ocurra alguna de sus estupideces.

-¡Sonic! ¡Tails!

Ambos voltearon y vieron a cierta coneja acercándose.

Tails.- Mira Sonic, son Cream y Cheese.

Cream y Cheese llegaron junto a Sonic y Tails, quienes se alegraron al ver a su amiga y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

Sonic.- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo has estado?

Tails.- Hola Cream, tiempo sin verte.

Cream.- Hola Tails, Sonic, nunca adivinarán lo que pasó.

Sonic.- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes algún problema?

Cream.- Nada de eso, quiero que vengan conmigo a casa de Amy y que conozcan a mi nuevo amigo.

Cheese.- Chee.

Tails.- ¿Nuevo amigo?

Cream.- Si, lo que pasa es que unos Badnicks querían llevarse a Cheese, pero él llego y me salvo.

Sonic.- ¿Te salvo? Debe ser un tipo fuerte. ¿Cómo se llama?

Cream.- Se llama Aha.

Sonic.- ¿Aha? Que nombre tan raro.

Tails.- No lo sé Sonic, no confió en ese sujeto.

Sonic.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Tails.- Podría ser una trampa o algo así, ya conocemos como actúa Eggman, me preocupa que valla por Cream para tendernos una emboscada.

Cream.- Tranquilo Tails, el señor Aha es bueno.

Sonic.- Venga Tails, deja ya esos celos y vamos a conocer al amigo de Cream.

Mientras en casa de Amy, Crash Bandicoot finalmente había terminado de comer… Para alivió de Amy.

Amy.- Espero que te haya gustado mi comida.

Crash.- Uju.

Agradecido por el alimento, Crash saco de su bolsillo una fruta Wumpa y se la dio a Amy, quien observaba aquel alimento con algo de duda.

Amy.- Supongo que me la das para agradecerme. Vaya que fruta tan rara nunca había visto una como esa, gracias amigo.

Tras verla con algo de sorpresa, Amy se comió la fruta, tardó un segundo en reaccionar, para después…

Amy.- ¡Esto es lo mejor que eh probado! Ahora me caes mejor amigo.

Crash.- Hea.

Amy.- Y dime Aha. ¿Dónde vives?

Crash agacho la cabeza y se puso triste al recordar su hogar y sus amigos, no se había puesto a pensarlo, pero estaba en un lugar desconocido y no sabía cómo volver a la Isla N Sanity. Por no mencionar a sus hermanos, Coco y Crunch, o a su mentor Aku Aku, hasta donde sabía, podían estar perdidos en este extraño lugar. Amy vio la expresión del Bandicoot y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Amy.- Tu descuida, puedes quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras.

Crash.- Aahaa.

El Bandicoot estaba tan contento que comenzó a hacer su clásico baile, mientras Amy lo veía divertida. Fue ahí cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Amy.- Espera un segundo Aha, voy a abrir.

Amy dejo a Crash en la sala, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrando a nada menos que a Tiny Tiger.

Tiny Tiger.- Hola, eh… vengo a buscar a Crash Bandicoot.

Amy.- ¿Quién es Crash Bandicoot?

Tiny Tiger.- Es ese monstruito que tienes en la sala.

Amy.- Y… ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Cómo sabes que tengo un monstruito en la sala?

Tiny Tiger.- ¿Yo? Bueno… este…soy… ¡Su hermano! Sí, eso soy, su adorado hermano y me llamo Crunch.

Amy.- ¿Eres su hermano?

Tiny Tiger.- Claro ¿No notas el parecido familiar?

La erizo se quedó observando al mutante con algo de duda, no se parecía mucho al invitado que tenía en su sala. Tiny por su lado sudaba nervioso.

Tiny Tiger.- Claro, yo saque el cerebro y la belleza.

Tras pensárselo un segundo, Amy decidió llamar a Crash, él podría aclarar si aquel sujeto era de verdad su hermano o si solo era un loco. Amy ya tenía preparado su martillo en caso de que sea la segunda opción.

Amy.- ¡Oye Aha! ¡Te busca un musculoso que dice ser tu hermano Crunch!

Al oír eso, Crash se emocionó, fue corriendo con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Tiny.

Crash.- ¡Aaaaa!

Tiny Tiger.- Hola Crash. ¿Me extrañaste?

El Bandicoot reaccionó rápidamente, al ver a su enemigo, sacó su Bazooca y comenzó a disparar sin tregua, mandando a volar a Tiny contra un árbol y dejando a Amy con expresión estupefacta.

Amy.- Oye Aha. ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero antes de que Crash pueda intentar explicarse, Tiny se levantó y mandó un rugido al aire. El Bandicoot pudo observar la furia en su eterno rival, por lo visto tendría que enfrentarlo nuevamente

Tiny Tiger.- ¡Bien Crash! ¡No me dejas de otra!

Ante la mirada de Crash y Amy, un montón de Eggrobo aparecieron para apoyar a Tiny. Apuntando sus armas contra el Bandicoot y la eriza, quien ya estaba entendiendo más o menos lo que ocurría.

Tiny Tiger.- Los doctores, Cortex y Eggman te mandan saludos, Crash.

Amy.- ¿Eggman? ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Ese malvado científico siempre trae problemas!

Sin esperar más, Amy agarro su martillo Piko Piko, corrió a gran velocidad y le dio un martillazo en la cara a un sorprendido Tiny Tiger, quien retrocedió un poco con una cara de enfado.

Tiny Tiger.- ¡Ataquen! ¡Destruyan a la rosada!

Un Eggrobo apunto su laser contra Amy, pero antes de que pueda disparar, Crash lo destruyo con su tornado.

Amy.- Gracias Aha.

La batalla comenzó, todos los Eggrobo comenzaron a dispararle a Crash con sus laser. Pero el Bandicoot estaba preparado, comenzó con su tornado, revotando todos los rayos. Al ver que su ataque era inútil, Tiny Tiger decidió intervenir. Con un gran salto intento aplastarlo, pero Crash consiguió esquivarlo y aprovechó para golpearlo con su tornado.

Tiny Tiger.- ¡Maldito Bandicoot!

Amy.- Vaya, Cream tenía razón, es muy fuerte.

El Bandicoot demostraba su habilidad, Tiny Tiger intentaba aplastarlo con su tridente, pero Crash se deslizaba por el suelo evadiéndolo y aprovechando hasta la mínima oportunidad para golpear con su tornado.

Tiny Tiger.- ¡¿Qué alguien detenga a este Bandicoot?!

Los Eggrobo reaccionaron y comenzaron a disparar con sus laser, Crash saltaba y lo evadía con gran agilidad, pero eran demasiados. El Bandicoot decidió enfrentarlos, de un gran salto se posó encima de uno y cayó con toda su fuerza, destrozándolo, el resto comenzaron a dispararle, así que Crash les devolvió sus laser con su tornado. Acto seguido el Bandicoot avanzó destrozando a dos más, pero tuvo que esquivar el bombardeó de sus oponentes con otro gran salto.

Amy.- ¡Es demasiado hábil!

Tiny Tiger.- ¡Ya basta de juegos!

Al ver que Crash estaba distraído esquivando las balas de los Eggrobo, Tiny Tiger se acercó discretamente y lo agarro por sorpresa, luego le dio un potente puñetazo mandándolo de cara al suelo. Al verlo en esa situación, los Eggrobo aprovecharon y le apuntan con todos sus cañones.

Tiny Tiger.- ¡Al fin! ¡Derroté a Crash Bandicoot!

Amy.- ¡No! ¡Deténganse!

Tiny Tiger.- ¡Disparen! ¡Fuego!

Los Eggrobo cagaron sus cañones listos para disparar, pero antes de que puedan hacer cualquier cosa, paso un destello azul y todos los Eggrobo quedaron completamente destruidos.

Tiny Tiger.- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

El destello azul se detuvo frente a Tiny, le dio un par de golpes y continuó corriendo. Al verlo, Amy esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Amy.- ¡Sonic!

El erizo azul detuvo su corrida, se acercó al noqueado Crash y le extendió la mano.

Sonic.- Crash amigo, no esperaba verte en mi dimensión.

Crash reconoció de inmediato al aliado que conoció en la batalla con Tabbu, tomo la mano de Sonic y se levantó del suelo.

Tiny Tiger.- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo derrote a Crash Bandicoot! ¡Yo soy el más fuerte que hay!

Sonic.- ¿Tu? ¿El más fuerte? Lo siento viejo, pero eres demasiado lento para eso.

Crash.- Aja.

El tigre mutante gruñó enfadado, estaba en notable desventaja. Ya solo le quedaban 4 Eggrobo como aliados, mientras que sus oponentes se veían demasiado peligrosos.

Sonic.- Mostrémosle lo que podemos hacer Crash.

Crash.- Yeah.

Sonic uso su Spin Dash y Crash cargó su tornado destruyendo rápidamente y sin más problema a los Eggrobo.

Luego Tails, Cream y Cheese salieron de su escondite, por lo que Tiny se vio en mayor desventaja todavía cuando Amy se unió al resto y lo rodearon.

Tiny Tiger.- ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Tendremos nuestra revancha, Bandicoot!

Fue ahí cuando repentinamente Tiny Tiger se tele transporto. Esto sorprendió bastante a Crash, sus enemigos rara vez se retiraban de esa manera. ¿Sería producto de la tecnología de Eggman?

Crash.- ¡Wow!

Sonic.- ¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

Tails.- ¡Es uno de los sistemas de transportación de Eggman! ¡Estoy seguro de eso!

Sonic.- Lo sabía, Eggman está detrás de todo esto.

Amy.- Ese científico me tiene harta… ¡Pero me alegra verte, Sonic!

Mientras Sonic intentaba librarse del abrazo de Amy, Cream se acercó con algo de curiosidad.

Cream.- Oye Sonic. ¿Ya conocías al señor Aha?

Sonic.- No se llama Aha, se llama Crash Bandicoot y vaya que lo conozco. Él es el héroe de la Isla N Sanity y junto a otros héroes luchamos contra Tabbu.

Tails.- Ya lo recuerdo, pero según me contaste la isla N Sanity era el mundo al que tú y Mario llegaron luego de salir de Greel Hill.

Sonic.- Como lo olvidaría. ¿Verdad Crash?

Crash.- Aja

 _Recuerdos de Sonic y Crash_

 _En la antigua aldea de Papu Papu, Crash caminaba junto a sus hermanos, en busca de los héroes de otro mundo que Aku lo había mandado a buscar. Mientras recorría el lugar, recordaba el día que derroto a Papu, en una gran batalla, siendo el primer enemigo peligroso que había enfrentado. Fue entonces que un portal apareció interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, de él salieron Mario, Sonic y Eggman._

 _Crash.- Uuuhuu_

 _Coco.- Pero… ¿que son esos?_

 _Crunch.- Nunca vi nada igual._

 _Coco.- ¿Serán los que buscamos?_

 _Crunch.- No lo sé, pueden ser mutantes de Cortex._

 _Mario.- Mamamia. ¿Dónde estamos?_

 _Sonic.- No se… pero Eggman también esta._

 _Eggman.- Este, verán… yo…_

 _Pero un científico apareció en el acto, acompañado de su asistente Cyborg y distintos mutantes, entre los que estaba una especie de canguro azul con un chaleco de fuerza, un koala musculoso, un tigre aún más fuerte que su compañero y un cruce de dingo y cocodrilo armado con un lanzallamas._

 _Coco.- ¡Es Cortex!_

 _Crash.- ¡Aaaaaa!_

 _Al ver el peligro, Eggman se acercó al científico._

 _Eggman.- Oye los 2 somos hombres de ciencia. ¿Puedo ir contigo?_

 _El Dr Cortex se lo pensó un momento y…_

 _Cortex.- Ven colega ¡Mutantes ataquen!_

 _Sonic.- Oh no, tenemos problemas._

 _Fue ahí que los Bandicoot se acercaron a los recién llegados._

 _Crunch.- Bigotudo, Erizo, los hermanos Bandicoot los ayudaremos._

 _Mario.- Gracias._

 _Comenzaron a pelear, sin embargo, la fuerza combinada de los héroes superaba por mucho a los mutantes de Cortex. Simplemente eran demasiado fuertes, por lo que los villanos no tardaron en verse en desventaja._

 _N. Gin.- ¡Doctor! ¡Estamos perdiendo!_

 _Cortex.- ¡Retirada Gin! ¡Retirada!_

 _Cortex y sus mutantes salieron corriendo, seguidos por Eggman, mientras que subían a un enorme globo aerostático con la letra "N" y escapaban derrotados._

 _Mario.- Gracias por la ayuda._

 _Crash.- Eehe._

 _Crash y Mario se dieron la mano en señal de alianza._

 _Sonic.- Oye compañero. ¿En qué lugar estamos?_

 _Coco.- Mi hermano Crash no sabe hablar, pero yo te lo diré, estamos en la isla N. Sanity._

 _Crunch.- Y nos sentiríamos felices si decidieran venir con nosotros._

 _Mario.- Vamos pues._

 _Final de los recuerdos._

Amy.- Así que eso es lo que pasó.

Cream.- Oye Sonic, si Crash está aquí, ¿no significa que Tabbu volvió y todos los universos están en peligro?

Crash negó con la cabeza, mientras que todos lo veían deseando entender su peculiar forma de comunicarse.

Tails.- ¿Entonces que pudo haber pasado?

Amy.- Bueno, ese bicho raro que nos atacó menciono a Eggman y a un tal Cortex.

El erizo reaccionó de inmediato, volteó a Crash, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Sonic.- ¿Cortex y Eggman unidos?... Claro, Cortex tiene ese aparato que usaba para seguirnos.

Tails.- ¿A qué te refieres, Sonic?

Sonic.- Creo que Eggman acabó aliándose con un científico igual de malvado que él.

Amy.- ¡¿Qué dices?!

Sonic.- Su nombre es Neo Cortex, lo conocí en mi viaje dimensional, intenta dominar el mundo mediante mutantes.

Tails.- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ese Cortex es de otra dimensión.

Sonic.- Tenía un pequeño aparato con el que podía viajar entre dimensiones, lo usó para seguirnos junto a Eggman y otro científico llamado Willy.

Amy.- Deben tener un plan y el pobre Crash quedó atrapado en nuestra dimensión.

Crash.- Ohu.

Sonic.- Podría intentar llevarte a tu mundo con la energía de las esmeraldas caos.

Tails.- No lo sé Sonic, me parece algo muy arriesgado, podrían acabar en cualquier parte del universo.

Sonic.- Es una posibilidad.

Crash.- Wow.

Tails.- Por no decir que si ese Cortex aún continúa en nuestro mundo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para vencerlo.

Cream.- Eso es cierto.

Tails.- Y lo peor de todo, no sabemos dónde están las esmeraldas caos.

Sonic.- Es verdad, tendremos que iniciar otra búsqueda.

Tails.- ¿Dónde se quedará Crash mientras tanto?

Amy.- Ya te lo dije Crash hasta que venzas a Eggman y a Cortex eres bienvenido en mi casa.

Crash.- ¡Yeah!

Y así, Crash comenzó con su clásico baile para celebrar, una nueva aventura había comenzado y tanto Sonic como Crash se verían involucrados en más problemas de los que esperaban en un principio.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio, Crash se reencontrara con un amigo suyo: la máscara Aku Aku quien trae malas noticias, Crunch ha sido secuestrado por los doctores y ahora depende de Crash y Sonic salvarlo. ¿Podrán rescatar a Crunch? ¿Qué le hicieron a Crunch mientras estaba encerrado? ¿Qué paso con los 25 cristales de poder? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "A infiltrarse en la guarida de Eggman: El rescate de Crunch"

* * *

Bueno ese fue el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Este fic es parte de mis otras historias "El Universo del Videojuego" y "Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego", siendo una especie de Spin Off, sin embargo no es necesario leer la historia principal para entenderle a esta, ambas pueden leerse de forma totalmente independiente.

Además, voy anunciando que pese a estar relacionado con esas historias, únicamente aparecerán personajes de las sagas Crash Bandicoot y Sonic the Hedgeog, así que no esperen ver al resto de personajes de juegos que participaron en mi fic más allá de algunas menciones o flashbacks. Esta historia se desarrolla tiempo después del Universo del Videojuego, pero antes del inicio de la secuela.

La verdad tengo esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo, en un inició, este iba a ser mi segundo longfic (Sin contar a Megaman Generaciones). Tenía planeado publicarlo tras terminar el Universo del Videojuego (Se puede ver un adelanto de esta historia en la escena que Eggman y Cortex tuvieron durante el capítulo final), mientras que se me ocurrían ideas para la secuela, incluso tenía escrito el primer capítulo. Pero decidí que quería escribir algo que no estuviera relacionado con mi primer fic, para intentar algo nuevo, fue así como en lugar de publicar este, surgió "La Leyenda de los All Stars". Han pasado algunos años desde entonces, pero el fic de Crash y Sonic al fin pudo ver la luz, claro que modifique el capítulo un poco para adaptarlo a mi nueva forma de escritura, pero estoy feliz con el resultado.

Y con esto terminó con mi mes aniversario, que mejor forma de acabar este festejo que con un Spin Off de mi primer fic. Ya llevó 5 años en esta página y desde entonces me ha pasado prácticamente de todo, eh tenido algunos momentos buenos y otros que no lo son tanto, aprendí bastante en todo mi tiempo como escritor y les quiero dar las gracias a mis lectores, tanto antiguos como nuevos por seguirme durante tanto tiempo.

A veces me parece que fue hace poco cuando publique mi primera historia, pero cuando me pongo a leerla, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que cambiaron mis escritos desde entonces. Eso se nota con solo ver la cantidad de palabras en mis fic. Con solo 26 capítulos, La Leyenda de los All Stars triplica la cantidad de palabras que tuvo el Universo del Videojuego en sus 36 capítulos. Y eso que Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego y Las 80 Rupias van por un camino similar, ya superando las palabras. Aunque ahora me demoró más en subir capítulos, intentó poner más cuidado a las descripciones, los personajes, la coherencia de la historia y vaya que tengo grandes ideas para futuros fic.

Aun con 5 largos años en fanfiction, me queda mucho que aprender, estoy lejos de ser el mejor escritor. En esta página eh visto demasiados fic con una calidad sorprendente, que me parecen realmente espectaculares y de verdad admiró a esos escritores. Pese a todo, ya no soy el novato que era cuando publique mi primera historia, eh intentado mejorar la calidad de mis fics y lo seguiré haciendo, por todos aquellos que me han leído por estos 5 años.

Quiero agradecer también a varios escritores y lectores que me han estado apoyando por este largo tiempo y es gracias a ellos que sigo escribiendo. Hay muchos en esta página que considero mis amigos y otros que si bien ya no me leen, me dieron bastantes ánimos cuando comenzaba, sin mencionar a aquellos cuyos consejos me permitieron mejorar. Muchas gracias a Pablo Ignacio Peña Gutiérrez, Fox McCloud, Mr Conde de Urano, Lucaskane2012, P.Y.Z.K, Ray Wolf Aran, Stephy Pichu, Lukarioks, Inoue/Skarlet the Ripper, Animeseris, LaylaDarkness, Pokemongraymaster, Mr NBA, J Emiliano ts, SamCR87, Cherryle, Lana-yruZword, Haruzafiro, Frank74 y a todos aquellos que leen mis historias, no habría podido llegar tan lejos sin ustedes.

Bueno, eso es todo, sin extenderme más, me despido hasta la siguiente historia.


	2. El Rescate de Crunch

Crash y Sonic: Amigos de otra dimensión

* * *

Capítulo 2- A Infiltrarse en la Guarida de Eggman: El rescate de Crunch

* * *

La historia de hoy comienza en un oscuro y extraño lugar, al que el Dr Eggman llamaba Eggmanland. En dicho lugar se encontraban los peores villanos de dos mundos distintos, se trataba del Dr Neo Cortex y el Dr Eggman, quienes en este momento tenían ciertos problemas.

Uka.- ¡¿Pero cómo es que no anticiparon eso?! ¡Par de tontos!

Eggman.- Vamos, un error lo comete cualquiera.

Uka.- ¡Pero no un error de este tipo!

Cortex.- Pero Uka ¿Cómo podríamos saber que los 25 cristales del poder quedarían dispersos por todo Mobius?

La ira de la máscara malévola estaba bien justificada, gracias a un efecto secundario de la máquina que los transportó, los 25 cristales de poder habían quedado dispersos por todo el planeta, dejando a los doctores sin pistas de donde buscarlos. Claro estaba que esto de ninguna manera iba a detener a ambos científicos.

Uka.- ¡Ahora tendremos que encontrarlos de nuevo!

Eggman.- De eso no se preocupe, Uka, envié a varios de mis mejores robots a buscarlos.

Cortex.- Yo avise a varios de nuestros mejores mutantes, la recuperaremos en un santiamén.

Eggman.- ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Ya encontraron algo?

Los doctores voltearon a observar a dos robots y un Cyborg tecleando en una computadora, se trataba de Orbot, Cubot y N Gin. Los asistentes de ambos doctores habían tenido que aprender a trabajar juntos y eso no les costaba demasiado, tenían demasiadas cosas en común. Además de soportar el característico "humor" de sus jefes, quienes los pusieron a trabajar en la búsqueda de los cristales.

Orbot.- Todavía estamos buscando información doctor.

N Gin.- Aunque tenemos un pequeño percance.

Cortex.- ¿Cuál percance?

Cubot.- ¡Si me arruinó el chip de voz!

N Gin.- Yo se lo estoy reparando.

Eggman.- ¡Inútiles! ¡Concéntrense en cosas importantes!

N Gin.- ¿Siempre esta tan enojado?

Orbot.- No, hoy esta de buenas.

N Gin.- Los comprendo, el Dr Cortex tampoco anda siempre de buen humor.

Cubot.- Pobres de nosotros.

Cortex y Eggman.- ¡Los estamos escuchando!

Eggman.- Enserio Cortex ¿Cómo te las arreglas para soportar ese esbirro?

Cortex.- Mi antiguo ayudante de laboratorio me traicionó.

Eggman.- Ya no se puede confiar en nadie ¿Verdad?

Cortex.- Y que lo digas, supongo que por eso conservas a ese par de robots.

Eggman.- Todavía me sigo preguntando porque no los eh desmantelado.

Pero mientras Eggman y Cortex hablaban sobre lo incompetentes que eran sus asistentes, una pequeña luz roja comenzó a parpadear en la computadora de Orbot, que volteó para avisarles.

Orbot.- Oiga Dr Eggman, Metal Sonic pide permiso para entrar.

Eggman.- Déjalo pasar.

Cortex.- ¿Quién es Metal Sonic?

Eggman.- Es uno de mis mejores robots, lo creé justamente con el objetivo de contrarrestar los poderes de Sonic.

N Gin.- Brillante doctor, eso suena mejor que Fake Crash. ¿No es así Dr Cortex?

Cortex.- Cállate Gin, si ese Metal Sonic ha vuelto… ¿Habrá encontrado algún cristal del poder?

Eggman.- Es posible… lo envié a buscar los cristales junto a un grupo de mis mejores Egg Pawn.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y entró un extraño robot de color azul, su forma parecía idéntica a la del destello azul que tantos problemas le había causado a Eggman, pero además de ser robótico, desprendía un aura tétrica e intimidante con su apariencia, ese era Metal Sonic. La creación de Eggman se encontraba cargando una enorme caja de metal, que llamó la atención de los presentes.

Metal Sonic.- Dr Eggman, traje un cristal de poder.

Eggman.- ¡Excelente Metal Sonic! No me has defraudado.

Cortex.- Pero, ¿por qué la trajiste en esa caja gigante?

Metal Sonic.- Es solo que una criatura extraña lo estaba protegiendo, así que tuve que traer el cristal con bicho raro incluido.

Cortex.- ¿Qué criatura habrá sido?

Eggman.- Y más importante aún, ¿dónde está el resto de los Egg Pawn?

Metal Sonic.- La criatura los destruyó a todos.

Eggman.- ¡Pero eran mis mejores Egg Pawn!

Uka.- Interesante, muy interesante, muéstrame a la criatura rara.

Todos los presentes se reunieron alrededor de la caja, curiosos por esta criatura, que aparentemente era capaz de vencer a los Egg Pawn del Dr Eggman. Para acabar con la intriga, Metal Sonic abrió la caja; todos los presentes quedaron realmente asombrados, quien estaba dentro era un mutante musculoso. Se trataba de un Bandicoot, que sujetaba un cristal de poder con su brazo metálico.

Cortex.- ¡Crunch Bandicoot!

Crunch.- ¡Cortex! ¡Libérame ahora o la pagarás caro!

Cortex.- Vaya, así que nos trajeron una pequeña sorpresa.

Crunch.- ¡Ya basta de trucos Cortex! ¡Dime ah donde me has transportado y que hiciste con mis hermanos!

Eggman.- Se me hace conocido… ¿No estaba con Crash cuando visité la Isla N Sanity?

Cortex.- Efectivamente, es mi creación suprema, lo inventé para acabar con Crash, pero el malagradecido me traicionó y se unió a mi enemigo.

Eggman.- ¿Y qué haremos con él?

Metal Sonic.- ¿Lo destruyo, doctor?

Crunch.- ¡Te reto a que lo intentes, pedazo de hojalata!

La creación suprema de Cortex, se puso en posición de combate, levantando su brazo metálico, listo para lanzar un puñetazo. Por su lado, la creación suprema de Eggman estaba listo para ejecutar a su oponente, levantando sus afiladas garras. Aunque los doctores parecían tener otros planes, observándolo con malicia, mirada que era compartida por Uka Uka.

Uka.- Viéndolo bien, creó que nos puede resultar muy útil… tengo un plan.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro lugar del planeta Mobius, Aku Aku la máscara protectora del bien, volaba por el cielo.

Aku.- Este lugar es extraño, pero puedo sentirlo, la presencia de Crash está cerca. Solo espero que este bien, ese Bandicoot tiene facilidad para meterse en problemas.

Y Aku Aku tenía razón, pues cerca de ahí en casa de Amy Rose, el Bandicoot dormía de lo más alegre en el cuarto de invitados, pues el sueño era una de sus actividades favoritas. Mientras que Amy preparaba el desayuno, pues ya sabía que Crash comía aún más que Sonic, tan ocupada estaba que no se percató de que cierta mascara entró por la ventana, era Aku Aku.

Aku.- Bien, Crash está cerca de aquí.

La máscara entró a la habitación usando sus poderes para encontrar al Bandicoot, siguiendo esa energía, encontró a Crash durmiendo apaciblemente.

Aku.- Crash, que gustó me da verte…

El somnoliento Bandicoot abrió los ojos, al ver a la máscara, saludó a Aku con su mano y luego se volvió a dormir. Dejando a Aku Aku observándolo con una gota en la frente.

Aku.- ¡Levántate Crash!

Y con el gritó, Crash se levantó de golpe, fijándose en Aku Aku y alegrándose al verlo.

Crash.- Uhooo.

Aku.- Por fin te encuentro, te estuve buscando por todo este extraño lugar.

Crash.- Ahaj.

Aku.- ¿Lo dices enserio?

Crash.- Uuuuu.

Entonces un martillazo mandó a Aku Aku contra la pared, sin previo aviso, Amy Rose había entrado en la habitación. Por lo visto, el grito de Aku Aku no solo había sido escuchado por Crash.

Amy.- ¡Sobre mi cadáver te llevarás a Crash!

Aku.- Espera un segundo, esto es un err…

Pero Amy no le dio tiempo a hablar, comenzó a golpearlo sin parar con su martillo Piko Piko. Aku Aku apenas podía defenderse con su campo de fuerza, mientras que Crash observaba todo rascándose la cabeza sin entender lo que ocurría.

Aku.- ¡Crash! ¡¿Qué clase de loca es esta?!

Amy.- ¡¿Loca?!

Tras ese insulto, Amy comenzó a golpearlo con más fuerza que nunca, mientras Crash se mataba de risa. Afuera de la casa, se encontraban Sonic y Tails, de camino a ver a Crash.

Sonic.- Me pregunto cómo estará Crash en su primera noche en Mobius.

Tails.- No lo sé, tu amigo parecía un sujeto… peculiar.

Sonic.- Lo sé, gracias a él, nuestro viaje inter dimensional fue más divertido.

Tails.- Solo esperó que dejarlo quedarse en casa de Amy haya sido una buena idea.

Sonic.- Por favor Tails. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Tails.- Tu sabes cómo es Amy cuando se enfada.

Sonic.- Siempre y cuando no la haya hecho enojar, estará bien.

Tails.- Supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos entraron a la casa de Amy, esperando encontrar a su amigo de otra dimensión.

Sonic.- Crash, amigo. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

El dúo entró al cuarto y vieron a Crash riéndose mientras Amy golpeaba sin descanso a Aku Aku. Una escena extraña cuando menos, aunque Sonic reconoció a la máscara.

Crash.- Huoic.

Tails.- Oye… ¿A quién golpea, Amy?

Sonic.- Hey, ese es Aku Aku.

Al escucharlo, Amy dejó de golpear a Aku y se fue a abrazar a Sonic.

Amy.- ¡Sonic! ¡Viniste a visitarme!

Tails.- Oye Sonic. ¿Conoces a esa mascara?

Sonic.- Claro, es uno de los amigos de Crash.

Amy.- Creo que le debo una disculpa.

Mientras que Amy se disculpaba por atacar a Aku Aku, la máscara observó al erizo y comenzó a comprenderlo todo. Recordó como Sonic y Mario llegaron a su mundo y acompañaron a Crash en su viaje por otras dimensiones para derrotar a Tabbu.

Aku.- Sonic, ya veo, este es tu mundo.

Crash.- Ajau.

Aku.- Vaya Crash. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Tails.- ¿Usted puede entender lo que Crash dice?

Aku.- Claro, yo soy quien está a cargo de los tres hermanos Bandicoot.

Amy.- ¿Los tres hermanos?

Al ver que Aku Aku era un aliado, todos se sentaron en la mesa, para discutir el asunto, y de paso desayunar un poco, para alegría de Crash. Ahí Aku Aku aprovechó para contar un poco de la historia de Crash y sus hermanos, así como algunos de sus enfrentamientos con Cortex.

Aku.- Y yo como defensor del bien, siempre soy el que ayuda a Crash.

Tails.- Entonces… ¿Nos ayudará contra Eggman y Cortex?

Sonic.- Pero si Eggman esta aliado con Cortex, posiblemente Willy también esté involucrado.

Amy.- ¿Quién es Willy?

Sonic.- Otro científico malvado de otro mundo que conocimos en nuestra aventura, se hizo buen amigo de Eggman y Cortex. A menudo intentaron atacarnos en nuestro viaje, pero finalmente decidieron ayudarnos contra Tabbu.

Tails.- Si esos tres doctores se unieran tendríamos problemas.

Aku.- No, Willy no está involucrado, este plan es solo de Cortex y Eggman.

Sonic.- Pero yo no entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que traman Eggman y Cortex?

Crash.- Aja.

Aku.- Según lo que pude averiguar, los científicos querían usar a los 25 cristales de poder para invadir los 2 mundos, pero por un error esos cristales quedaron dispersos por todo este planeta.

Tails.- Entonces debemos encontrar esos cristales antes que esos dos doctores o podría ocurrir una catástrofe.

Sonic.- ¿Buscar 25 cristales? Eso no parece problema alguno.

Crash.- Yeah.

Aku.- De hecho, ellos ya tienen un cristal en su poder.

Amy.- ¡Nos llevan la delantera!

Aku.- Y no solo eso, secuestraron a Crunch, el hermano de Crash.

Al escuchar eso, Tails y Amy pusieron una expresión preocupada, sin embargo, Sonic y Crash…

Sonic y Crash.- ¡Sí! ¡Una nueva aventura! (¡Ah! ¡Ajuajaja!)

Amy.- Vaya, Sonic no desperdicia oportunidad para meterse en problemas

Tails.- Pero muchachos ¿Acaso no están preocupados por Crunch?

Sonic.- Descuida Tails, lo salvaremos en un santiamén.

Crash.- Aja.

Tails.- Pero, qué tal si…

Sonic.- Despreocúpate Tails, estaremos bien.

Amy.- Supongo que se irán a otra aventura peligrosa

Crash.- ¡Ajoi!

Tails.- Pero si ni siquiera saben dónde están escondidos Cortex y Eggman.

Sonic.- Pues… Es verdad.

Crash solo se rascaba la cabeza, confundido.

Tails.- Típico de los grandes héroes.

Aku.- No se preocupen, yo sé en donde se esconden, puedo guiarlos.

Sonic.- ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Aku, eres muy útil!

Tails.- Veo que no queda de otra.

Aku.- Bueno, en tal caso vamos, los acompañaré.

Sonic.- Genial, vamos a traer a Crunch sano y salvo.

Tails.- Iré por el tornado.

Crash y Sonic, acompañados de Aku Aku, comenzaron a correr, saliendo de la casa de Amy. Aunque para alcanzar a Sonic, Crash tuvo que ponerse sus zapatos de la velocidad, de esta manera llegaron hasta el taller de Tails, donde el zorro decidió sacar un pequeño avión rojo, se trataba del Tornado. Por su puesto, Crash lo observaba sorprendido.

Sonic.- Sube Crash, Tails es un excelente piloto, nos llevará a nuestro destino

Aku.- Adelante.

Los cuatro subieron al Tornado, aquella avioneta en la que Sonic había ido a tantas aventuras. Claro que con ello Crash recordaba aquella vez que viajo en el tiempo a la segunda guerra mundial y tuvo que pilotar un avión de guerra.

Fue entonces que siguieron las indicaciones de Aku Aku, este usaba sus poderes misticos para rastrear el cristal de poder y de esta forma llegar con los científicos. Siguiendo ese camino, llegaron hasta la guarida de Eggman, una enorme fortaleza, altamente resguardada.

Tails.- Mira Sonic, ahí está.

Sonic.- Ya veo, este es uno de los viejos escondites abandonados de Eggman, me sorprende que estén aquí.

Aku.- Puedo sentirlo, en ese lugar está la presencia de mi malvado hermano Uka Uka, seguro ya saben que estamos cerca.

Sonic.- Pues no hay tiempo que perder, andando.

Tails.- Yo esperaré listo para recogerlos una vez que hayan terminado la misión.

Dicho esto, Sonic, Crash y Aku Aku saltaron del tornado y cayeron a las afueras del escondite, no hubo problemas, pues la máscara podía flotar y Sonic estaba acostumbrado a caer desde grandes alturas, aunque Crash cayó de cara contra el piso.

Sonic.- ¿Estas bien, amigo?

Crash.- Uoh.

Sonic.- Descuida Crash, ya estuve antes aquí, se cómo entrar y me conozco todos los trucos de Eggman.

Aku.- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, infiltrándose en la fortaleza, cuando un extraño sujeto de lentes y bata blanca intentó disparar contra Sonic, pero Crash reaccionó rápidamente, se puso en medio y le revotó el ataque con su tornado. El disparó fue de vuelta en contra del atacante, quien salió volando, Sonic veía confundido.

Sonic.- ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Crash.- Iujo ijou a hama ha motex.

Sonic.- ¿Qué?

Aku.- Son los asistentes de laboratorio de Cortex, vienen en distintas formas y con poderes extravagantes. Ese científico ha probado sus distintas mutaciones en ellos para hacerlos cada vez más fuertes.

Sonic.- Bueno, con eso queda confirmado, Cortex también está aquí.

Crash.- Eha.

Aku.- Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de aquí en adelante, no sabemos cuántos peligros de ambos mundos podemos encontrar.

Fue entonces, cuando vieron caminando por el lugar a dos komodos mutantes, eran Komodo Joe y Komodo Moe, los hermanos Komodo. Al verlos, Sonic y Aku jalaron a Crash y se escondieron tras una roca.

Joe.- Oye hermano, creo que hicimos bien en unirnos a Cortex.

Moe.- Quizá, pero extraño nuestro mundo.

Joe.- Pero si este es nuestro segundo día en este extraño mundo.

Moe.- Si, pero este sitio es muy extraño, además Cortex y su amigo no nos necesitan.

Joe.- Claro que sí, nos dijeron que buscáramos los 25 cristales de poder.

Moe.- Pero… ¿Si nos encontramos con Crash Bandicoot?

Joe.- Entonces nos vengaremos y sentirá el filo de nuestros cuchillos.

Moe.- La última vez nos dio una paliza.

Joe.- Si, pero seguro nos fortalecimos desde entonces.

Moe.- ¿Y si viene a rescatar a su hermano?

Joe.- Él no sabe que lo capturamos y lo encerramos en la tercera mazmorra, esa que solo Cortex y su amigo pueden abrir.

Con eso, los héroes ya tenían la información que necesitaban, por lo que el impaciente Sonic se apareció a su lado a gran velocidad. Ambos Komodo se pusieron en guardia al ver al erizo, pero este solo les sonreía confiado.

Sonic.- Bueno, ahora si lo sabemos.

Hermanos Komodo.- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Sonic.- Sonic es mi nombre y la velocidad mi deporte.

Entonces Crash y Aku Aku salieron a encarar a los hermanos Komodo y apoyar a Sonic. Esto alarmó a los Komodo, quienes no tardaron en reconocer al Bandicoot que los había vencido en infinidad de ocasiones.

Crash.- ¡Woa!

Moe.- ¡Es Crash Bandicoot!

Joe.- Vamos hermano, es nuestra oportunidad de vengarnos.

Moe.- Si tú lo dices.

Entonces se prepararon para el combate, Joe sacó un par de espadas, por lo que Moe agarró a su hermano con fuerza y lo hizo girar sin parar.

Sonic.- Que método de ataque más extraño.

Crash.- Yei.

Y Joe giraba como un remolino con sus espadas rumbo a Sonic, quien consiguió esquivarlo sin problema, pero no contaba con que Moe comience a arrojar sus cuchillos.

Sonic.- ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

Crash.- ¡Ahui!

Sonic.- ¡Vamos Crash!

Tanto Crash como Sonic corrieron evadiendo a Joe o los cuchillos de Moe, fue entonces cuando para sorpresa de todos, Crash levantó al erizo.

Sonic.- ¡Ahora!

El Bandicoot arrojó a Sonic con toda su fuerza, mientras que este realizó un Spin Dash, que golpeó a Joe, desequilibrándolo y haciéndolo caer. Pero no terminó ahí, revotó hasta Moe, dejándolo inconsciente.

Crash.- ¡Ha!

Y Crash aprovechó que Komodo Joe estaba mareado, para golpearlo con uno de sus tornados, derrotándolo de una vez por todas.

Sonic.- Eso fue un buen calentamiento.

Aku.- Buen trabajo a ambos.

Crash.- Jea.

Aku.- Gracias a los hermanos Komodo, ya sabemos dónde está Crunch, vayamos por él.

Sonic.- Hey Crash. ¿Una carrera?

Crash.- ¡Yupi!

Tanto Crash como Sonic comenzaron a correr por la fortaleza de Eggman y al ir a distintas velocidades, acabaron separándose. El erizo se adelantó a gran velocidad, destrozando todo a su pasó, rodando por diversas plataformas y acabando con todo lo que estuviera en su camino, desde Badnick, Egg Pawn, algunos asistentes de laboratorio, entre otros.

Por su parte, Crash y Aku Aku corrían a su propio ritmo, enfrentando varios peligros, algunos Eggrobo, varios Badnicks, asistentes de laboratorio, e incluso algunos animales mutados por Cortex, sin embargo el Bandicoot los derrotaba con su tornado y seguía avanzando por varias plataformas.

Sin embargo gracias a su velocidad, Sonic fue el primero en llegar hasta su destino, encontrando a Crunch encadenado en el interior de una celda.

Sonic.- No te preocupes compañero, en seguida te sacaré de ahí.

Al ver que Crunch no respondía, Sonic comenzó a buscar alguna forma de liberarlo, fue ahí cuando un destello azul pasó a gran velocidad y arrojó a Sonic contra una pared, se trataba del robot Metal Sonic.

Sonic.- Vaya, tenía que encontrarme contigo.

-Bienvenido Sonic, te hemos estado esperando.

Ahí Sonic pudo observar a Cortex y Eggman sobre unos deslizadores.

Sonic.- Al fin dan la cara.

Eggman.- Caíste redondito en la trampa, Sonic.

Cortex.- Si, darles la ubicación de Crunch a todos nuestros subordinados para asegurarnos de que llegues hasta aquí fue una gran idea.

Eggman.- Digna de la mente de genios como nosotros.

Sonic.- Necesitarán más que Metal Sonic para derrotarme.

Eggman.- Lo sabemos.

Cortex.- ¡Gin! ¡Ahora!

Entonces desde el pasillo salió un robot enorme que no perdió tiempo y comenzó a disparar su ametralladora laser contra Sonic, tomándolo por sorpresa. El piloto no era otro que el Cyborg ayudante de laboratorio, N Gin, que estaba confiado de que su nueva máquina sería suficiente para vencer a sus oponentes.

N Gin.- Increíble, gracias al conocimiento en robótica del Dr Eggman, la potencia de mis maquinas ha mejorado mucho.

Sonic.- ¡Ya verás!

El erizo comenzó a correr hacía el robot de Gin, pero Metal Sonic lo interceptó y comenzó a golpearlo con sus garras.

Metal Sonic.- ¡Es tu fin!

Sonic.- ¿Acaso nunca te rindes? ¡Toma esto!

El erizo consiguió alejarlo con un Spin Dash, pero entonces fue bombardeado por rayos laser provenientes de Cortex, así que Metal Sonic aprovechó eso para mandar a volar a Sonic con uno de sus feroces ataques.

Cortex.- No estás luchando con un solo oponente, erizo.

N Gin.- ¡Toma esto!

Sonic apenas estaba levantándose, cuando tuvo que evadir una lluvia de misiles, dirigidos por el robot de Gin, sin embargo, mientras estaba en el aire, Metal Sonic lo alcanzó con una fuerte patada.

Eggman.- ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Lo tenemos!

Cortex comenzó a arrojar bombas, pero Sonic se levantó antes de que exploten, comenzó a golpear a su doble metálico con unas cuantas patadas, pero el robot de Gin lo agarró con su brazo gigante y lo arrojó con fuerza contra el piso.

Sonic.- ¡Oigan! ¡Jueguen limpio!

Los doctores Cortex y Eggman comenzaron a disparar con su laser, Sonic conseguía evadir sus ataques, pero el robot de N Gin lo alcanzó con su lanzallamas, acto seguido Metal Sonic le dio unos cuantos garrazos y lo arrojó contra una pared.

Eggman.- ¡Ahora que está herido!

El robot de Gin comenzó a arrojar misiles a lo loco contra el erizo, hasta dejar solamente humo. Pese a todo, Sonic aún se levantaba, aunque no tuvo tiempo a recuperarse, pues tuvo que evadir los disparos de Cortex y una embestida de Metal Sonic.

Cortex.- Vaya, su resistencia supera los datos que me habías dado.

Eggman.- No te preocupes, el erizo caerá pronto.

Sonic.- Yo no estaría tan seguro, Eggman.

Eggman.- No puedes luchar contra todos al mismo tiempo, finalmente estas a mi merced.

Sonic.- ¿Bromeas? Eh tenido batallas más difíciles y sigo aquí.

Cortex.- Vamos a bajarle la confianza con tus armas mejoradas, Gin.

N Gin.- A la orden, doctor.

El robot de Gin abrió un compartimiento del cual salió una metralleta laser, que no perdió el tiempo y comenzó su ataque. El erizo dio un gran salto para evadir el golpe, pero Metal Sonic lo intercepto en el aire y lo arrojó directo al rango de ataque de Gin.

Sonic.- ¡Rayos! ¡Eso duele!

Metal Sonic.- ¡Muere!

El robot se lanzó para atacar a Sonic, pero este lo rechazó de una patada, acto seguido comenzó a correr por el cuarto, ganando impulso. El robot de Gin intentó darle un puñetazo, pero Sonic lo evadió con gran habilidad, luego comenzó a cargar su Spin Attack y fue a golpear al robot… solo para ser rechazado por un campo de fuerza y rebotar para acabar incrustado en una pared.

Cortex.- ¡Toma esto!

El científico aprovecho que Sonic estaba en la pared para dispararle con todo lo que tenía, pero el erizo consiguió evadir el ataque en el último momento.

Sonic.- No lo entiendo, esa cosa es demasiado resistente.

Eggman.- ¿Sorprendido? Está programado para resistir todos tus ataques, o los tornados de Crash.

Cortex.- Incluso puede resistir los poderes del caos que tanto presumes o los poderes místicos de Aku Aku.

Sonic.- Imposible, no hay nada capaz de resistir tanto daño.

Eggman.- Normalmente esto requeriría de mucha energía, pero gracias a mi colega Cortex, eso ya no será problema.

Cortex.- Tú tienes el crédito, tu sistema de usar animales para sacar energía es bastante ingenioso.

Eggman.- Si, pero tu evolorayo para crear animales mutantes aumenta la energía al máximo, eso fue muy innovador, Cortex.

Sonic.- Veo que trabajan bien juntos, es una pena, pero olvidan algo.

Cortex.- ¿Qué cosa?

Sonic.- Yo tampoco estoy trabajando solo.

Eggman y Cortex.- ¡¿Qué?!

Fue entonces que alzaron la vista, y vieron a Crash Bandicoot encima del robot de Gin, aferrándose con fuerza.

Crash.- ¡Wow!

N Gin.- ¡Crash Bandicoot!

Cortex.- ¡¿Cuándo llegó ahí?!

Eggman.- ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Criatura de inteligencia subdesarrollada!

Cortex.- ¡Metal Sonic, deshazte de él!

Metal Sonic.- ¡A la orden!

El robot comenzó a correr, estaba a punto de llegar hasta Crash, cuando fue sorprendido por Aku Aku, quien le arrojó rayos místicos desde sus ojos, el impulso fue tan fuerte, que Metal Sonic acabó traspasando la pared hasta otra habitación.

Eggman.- ¡No! ¡Metal Sonic!

Aku.- Lamento la tardanza.

Sonic.- No hay problema, me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

N Gin.- ¡Dr Cortex! ¡Ayúdeme!

El Bandicoot se las arregló para abrir el compartimiento del robot donde estaba N Gin, pero en lugar de entrar, simplemente sacó una caja de TNT y la arrojó dentro del robot.

Cortex.- ¡Gin! ¡Deshazte de eso inmediatamente!

N Gin.- ¡No sé cómo!

La TNT había iniciado su conteo de 3 segundos, Gin intentaba pararlo desesperado, pero no lo consiguió y la bomba explotó, dejando a Gin noqueado en el interior de su robot.

Sonic.- Hey, tienes estilo Crash.

Crash.- ¡Jay!

Sonic.- Bueno Eggman, nuevamente se te volcaron las tuercas.

Aku.- Ríndanse y entréguennos a Crunch.

Cortex.- ¿Qué hacemos?

Eggman.- No nos queda de otra.

Cortex.- Llévenselo, está dentro de la jaula.

Sonic.- Primera vez que tomas una buena decisión, Eggman.

Aku.- Vamos por él.

Crash.- Aja.

Los 3 avanzaron a la jaula y la abrieron, en su interior estaba Crunch atado a unas cadenas, sin moverse. Esto extrañó bastante a Crash y Aku, puesto que Crunch solo estaba sentado en silencio, sin siquiera moverse o forcejear con las cadenas.

Aku.- Crunch, hemos venido a salvarte.

Crash.- Ohey hoho.

Pero Crunch no movía ni un musculo. Aku Aku estaba comenzando a preocuparse, quien sabe que cosa pudieron hacerle esos doctores a Crunch mientras lo tenían secuestrado.

Aku.- Cuidado, aquí hay algo extraño.

-Claro que hay algo extraño ¿Enserio pensaste que los dejaríamos marchar así como así?

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, cuando detrás de Crunch, salió una máscara de color negro, era Uka Uka, protector de la maldad. Esta mascara observó fijamente a Aku Aku, se podía ver una gran rivalidad entre ambos.

Aku.- ¡Uka Uka! ¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho con Crunch?!

Sonic.- ¿Amigo tuyo?

Crash.- Eahhhjj.

Aku.- Es mi hermano malvado, sus poderes son iguales a los míos, mientras yo protejo el bien, el hace lo mismo con el mal.

Uka.- Te equivocas Aku, tus poderes no son iguales a los míos. ¡Mis poderes son superiores! Ahora tu amado Crunch Bandicoot está bajo mi influjo.

Sonic.- ¡Vamos a liberar a Crunch! ¡No podrás contra nuestra fuerza combinada!

Crash.- ¡Yeah!

Uka.- No estoy solo.

Aku.- ¿Qué dices?

Uka.- Mira hermano, traje unos cuantos amigos desde nuestro mundo.

Fue ahí cuando aparecieron cuatro mascaras más, cada una rodeada de un elemento diferente. Esas mascaras no solo evocaban maldad, sino que también mostraban un gran poder interior que se podía sentir con solo estar cerca de ellas.

Aku.- ¡Son los Elementals!

Uka.- Así es. ¿Los recuerdas? Con el poder destructivo del fuego, ¡PyRo!

PyRo.- Usaré mis poderes para hacerlos cenizas.

Uka.- Con la fuerza elemental del agua, ¡WaWa!

WaWa.- Ahora soy más fuerte que la última vez.

Uka.- Con la energía creadora de la tierra, ¡RokKo!

RokKo.- ¡Me vengaré por lo que me hiciste, Crash!

Uka.- Y con la libertad y furia del viento, ¡LoLo!

LoLo.- ¡Vamos a destruirlos!

Uka.- ¡Son los Elementals!

Sonic.- Tienes amigos interesantes, Crash.

Crash.- Heu.

Aku.- ¡Debemos vencerlos! ¡Si no lo hacemos tu mundo puede ser azotado por fenómenos naturales, Sonic!

Sonic.- No se hable más, vamos por ellos.

Crash.- ¡Hea!

El erizo y el Bandicoot comenzaron a correr hacia las máscaras, pero el brazo metálico de Crunch se transformó en un brazo gigante de lava y les propinó un puñetazo que los hizo retroceder.

Sonic.- Oh no, ya se lo que significa.

Crash.- ¿Ah?

Uka.- ¡Ahora Crunch está bajo nuestro influjo!

PyRo.- ¡Con este Bandicoot para canalizar nuestros poderes, seremos invencibles!

Los cuatro Elementals comenzaron a rodear a Crunch, quien comenzó a verse rodeado de los cuatro elementos. Era cubierto por una coraza de tierra, uno de sus brazos parecía convertirse en un tornado de aire, mientras que otro parecía hacerse de lava, por no mencionar que su cabeza y piernas parecían hechas de agua.

Sonic.- ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué está pasando?

Aku.- Crunch posee poderes escondidos, relacionados con los cuatro elementos, pero solo puede usarlos si está bajo la influencia de los Elementals, es la forma perfecta para que esos cuatro canalicen todo su poder destructivo.

Crash.- ¿Eh?

Sonic.- Esto es malo, tenemos que encontrar una forma de salvarlo, siento un gran poder proveniente de esas máscaras.

LoLo.- ¡Apenas estamos comenzando!

Entonces los brazos de Crunch se transformaron en enormes torbellinos de aire y comenzaron a tragarse todo a su paso.

Mientras, los doctores escapaban junto a Uka Uka, sabían del alcance tan destructivo que tenían sus aliados, por lo que lo más sabio era emprender la retirada.

Cortex.- Ya está todo listo, la base está completamente evacuada.

Eggman.- No puedo creer que de verdad hayan caído en esa trampa.

Uka.- Se los dije, ahora los Elementals van a acabar con esos dos animales estúpidos.

Cortex.- Aunque lo lamento por ti, amigo, tuviste que sacrificar tu base.

Eggman.- No te preocupes, ese era solo uno de mis escondites menos importantes, un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar para acabar con nuestros némesis de una vez por todas.

Cortex.- En eso concuerdo, al fin derrote a Crash Bandicoot, wajajajajajajajaja.

Uka.- Debemos salir, los Elementals destruirán todo este lugar.

Cortex.- No te preocupes, Dingodile y los otros no tardarán en llegar a recogernos.

Ni bien dijo eso, un gran aeroplano con una "N" gigante pasó cerca del lugar y comenzó a recoger a los esbirros de Cortex y Eggman.

Eggman.- Que buen servició.

Cortex avanzó hacia el aeroplano en su deslizador, mientras que Eggman iba encima de su Eggmobile. Fue ahí cuando unos disparos le llegaron al Eggmobile, era Tails, volando sobre el Tornado.

Tails.- No sé en qué lio habrán metido a Sonic y Crash, pero no los dejaré escapar.

Eggman.- Tails, siempre tan oportuno.

Cortex.- Vamos a ocuparnos de esa rata.

Uka.- Déjenmelo a mí.

Tails siguió disparando, pero Uka protegió a los doctores con un campo de fuerza, luego disparó rayos desde sus ojos, que impactaron justo en el ala del Tornado, haciéndolo caer en picada.

Eggman.- Eso fue todo.

Cortex.- Vamos a mi castillo, desde ahí planearemos el dominio de los 2 mundos.

Mientras Eggman y Cortex escapaban en el aeroplano, Tails caía, luchando por mantener el Tornado en el aire, sin embargo, el daño era demasiado, y el avión de Tails acabó estrellándose en el suelo con un aterrizaje forzoso. El zorro salía algo mareado de su destruido avión.

Tails.- Bueno, eso no me salió muy bien.

Entonces pudo ver explosiones provenientes de la base de Eggman, incluso juraría que vio el techo salir volando.

Tails.- Me pregunto que estará pasando ahí.

Y en el interior de la base, las paredes se destruían ante los poderosos ataques de Crunch, quien ahora disparaba relámpagos, mientras Crash y Sonic lo evadían como podían.

Sonic.- ¡Cuidado! ¡No me gustaría que uno de esos relámpagos me golpee!

Crash.- ¡Ahiiiii!

El Bandicoot se detuvo un momento, sacó una TNT, y se preparaba para lanzarla, pero un rayo de Crunch golpeó la TNT, provocando que le explote a Crash en la cara, mandándolo a volar.

Sonic.- ¡Crash! ¡Van a pagarlo!

WaWa.- ¡Intenta detenernos!

El erizo corrió a gran velocidad para golpear a Crunch, pero este usó los poderes de WaWa y PyRo, uno de sus brazos se transformó en un látigo de agua gigante, mientras que el otro en un puño de magma.

Sonic.- Eres peligroso.

El Bandicoot intentó golpear a Sonic con todo lo que tenía, pero este se las arreglaba para esquivarlo gracias a su velocidad. Se preparó para contraatacar, pero RokKo protegía a Crunch con barreras de tierra, fue ahí cuando el Bandicoot logro golpearlo con su látigo de agua.

Aku.- ¡Cuidado Sonic!

Sonic.- No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero tiene que haber alguna forma de penetrar sus defensas.

Aku.- Cuando esas mascaras se unen, son casi invencibles.

Entonces Crunch usó el poder de RokKo para arrojar rocas gigantes cargadas en magma, que Sonic tuvo que evadir.

Sonic.- Rayos, los villanos de tu mundo no están nada mal.

Fue ahí cuando un recién recuperado Crash intentó atacar a su enemigo por la espalda, pero LoLo se percató de su presencia y lo golpeó de lleno con un relámpago. Por un minuto parecía que Crash se había hecho cenizas y solo quedaron sus ojos, aunque no tardó en recuperarse y volver a la normalidad en un instante, pese a todo, todavía estaba adolorido por el ataque.

Sonic.- ¡Crash! ¿Estás bien?

Crash.- Ouuu.

PyRo.- ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!

Y con una gran explosión de bolas de fuego, toda la base de Eggman salió volando en una explosión. Tras destruirlo todo, los Elementals levitaron a Crunch, listos para ver a sus enemigos derrotados, aunque se llevaron una gran decepción, pues Aku Aku los había protegido con un campo de fuerza.

LoLo.- ¡Siguen vivos!

Sonic.- Eso estuvo cerca, demasiado para mi gusto.

Crash.- Ahs.

Aku.- Tengan cuidado, esto no ha terminado.

Crunch levantó sus brazos al aire y fue rodeado de viento por el poder de LoLo, transformándose en un torbellino de destrucción gigante que disparaba relámpagos, WaWa creó una gran tormenta en el lugar, mientras que PyRo y RokKo combinaron sus poderes para lanzar rocas y bolas de fuego gigantes. En unos segundos todo el lugar era un completo caos.

Sonic.- Esto no me gusta para nada, parece el apocalipsis.

Crash.- ¡Ahihihihi!

Aku.- A Crash no le gusta mucho el agua.

Sonic.- Créeme que a mí tampoco.

Aku.- Los Elementals están usando todo su poder.

Sonic.- Tiene que haber una forma de acercarnos.

Aku.- Con esos vientos, será muy complicado.

Crash.- ¡Huy!

El Bandicoot apuntó el robot de N Gin, que ahora se encontraba abandonado entre los escombros de la base.

Sonic.- Hey, es el robot que me atacó.

Aku.- ¿Cómo es que puede seguir en pie? Fue golpeado con todo el poder de los Elementals.

Sonic.- Esa cosa era muy resistente, Eggman la programó para aguantar el poder del caos, e incluso el tuyo.

Tras un instante de silencio, Sonic y Aku Aku se observaron fijamente mientras Crash se rascaba la cabeza. Era arriesgado, pero al menos era un plan, no era como si tuvieran muchas opciones en realidad.

Sonic y Aku.- ¡Podemos usar eso!

Crash.- ¡Ahy!

El Bandicoot no perdió tiempo y entró en la máquina por el mismo agujeró que había hecho. Entonces comenzó a teclear algunos botones, mientras que Sonic lo observaba confundido.

Sonic.- ¿Crees que puedas manejar esa cosa?

Crash.- Yeai.

Aku.- No te preocupes, quizá no parezca muy listo, pero gracias a las mejoras que aplicó Cortex en la creación de Crash, él puede comprender en segundos el manejo de casi cualquier vehículo.

Sonic.- Hey, no te conocía esa habilidad.

El Bandicoot ya controlaba al robot, tras probarlo con algunos movimientos, el Bandicoot guiñó el ojo y el erizo captó el mensaje al instante, por lo que Sonic se subió encima de la máquina, preparado para el contraataque.

Sonic.- Este es el plan, Crash, usarás el robot para acercarme lo suficiente. Una vez ahí arriba, yo me encargaré de las máscaras, mientras tú usas tu robot para rescatar a tu hermano.

Crash.- ¡Yeah!

Aku.- Excelente ¡Vamos!

La máscara invocó un campo de fuerza alrededor de Sonic, mientras que Crash puso el robot en marcha, por lo que no tardo en elevarse. Por supuesto, los Elementals alcanzaron a verlos.

WaWa.- ¡Intentan atacarnos!

PyRo.- ¡Acabemos con ellos!

LoLo.- ¡A la orden!

Los Elementals combinaron sus poderes y arrojaron sus mejores ataques, que impactaron al robot. Los poderes del viento, agua, tierra y fuego se combinaban en un rayo de enormes proporciones, incluso con ese robot tan resistente, los héroes parecían tener problemas para aguantarlo.

Crash.- ¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!

Aku.- ¡El robot no resistirá mucho más!

Sonic.- ¡Solo un poco más!

El robot estaba acercándose, mientras Sonic era protegido por el campo de fuerza, sin embargo, los Elementals eran muy poderosos.

Sonic.- ¡Ahora!

Aku Aku deshizo su campo de fuerza, Sonic aprovechó ese mismo instante para dar un gran salto y golpear a PyRo directamente. Esto redujo el poder de los Elementals, por lo que el robot se estrelló contra Crunch, acto seguido el robot explotó con una sobrecarga y ambos Bandicoot cayeron en picada contra el suelo, aturdidos por aquella explosión.

RokKo.- ¡No!

Al alejarse de Crunch los Elementals se debilitaron, ya no tenía en donde canalizar sus enormes poderes y esto los dejaba en desventaja. Sonic aprovechó esto para rebotar con su Spin Dash y golpearlos a los cuatro, varias veces para asegurarse de causar daño.

Aku.- ¡Mascaras malignas! ¡Llegó la hora de sellar su poder!

Aku Aku disparó un potente rayo y los cuatro Elementals desaparecieron mágicamente, entonces la máscara usó sus poderes para levitar a Sonic, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Sonic.- Lo logramos.

Aku.- Los Elementals no nos molestarán en un buen tiempo.

Sonic.- ¿Crees que Crash esté bien?

Aku.- No te preocupes, él tiene una pequeña ayuda.

A su vez, Crash y Crunch caían desde el cielo, el primer Bandicoot ya se había recuperado de la enorme explosión del robot, pero su hermano continuaba inconsciente. Justo cuando estaban por estrellarse contra el piso, Tails pasó volando con sus colas y los recogió.

Tails.- Justo a tiempo.

Crash.- ¡Wiiiii!

Luego, Tails los dejó en el suelo, Crash parecía aliviado y tras soltar un suspiro, comenzó a hacer su baile de victoria, que Tails observaba riéndose un poco. Por otro lado, Sonic no tardó en descender junto a Aku Aku y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su amigo.

Sonic.- Tails amigo, me alegra verte.

Crash.- Ahoho.

Tails.- Esta vez sí que nos metimos en un buen lio, Sonic.

Aku.- Crunch, despierta.

El Bandicoot comenzó a despertar poco a poco, no sabía que ocurrió y le dolía la cabeza, pero se alegró al ver a su hermano y Aku.

Crunch.- ¿Aku? ¿Crash?... ¿Qué pasó?... ¡Es cierto! ¡Los Elementals ¡¿Qué pasó con ellos?!

Aku.- No te preocupes Crunch, fueron sellados nuevamente.

Crash.- Ayurt.

Crunch.- A mí también me alegra verte, hermano.

Tails.- Así que tú eres Crunch, mucho gusto, yo soy Tails.

Crunch.- Hola, supongo que me explicaran lo que ocurre aquí.

Aku.- Créenos Crunch, es una larga historia.

Sonic.- Bueno, fue un día largo, que tal si vamos por un Chilly Dog de camino a casa de Amy.

Crash.- ¡Wajuu!

Tails.- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sonic… Además necesitaré alimentarme bien antes de ponerme a reparar el Tornado.

Y así, Crash y Sonic consiguieron rescatar a Crunch, sin embargo los doctores lograron escapar y todavía tienen diversos planes. La aventura está lejos de terminar, pero ahora Crash y Sonic tienen la ayuda de Crunch Bandicoot, un poderoso aliado.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Y en el siguiente episodio Crash y su hermano al fin se han reencontrado, sin embargo todavía se preguntan por la tercera hermana, Coco Bandicoot, lo que no saben es que ella acabo en una isla extraña, junto a un viejo conocido del erizo ¡Knuckles the Echidna! ¿Lograrán encontrar a Coco? ¿Encontraran algún cristal en Isla Ángel? ¿A quién enviarán Cortex y Eggman? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Compañeros en Isla Ángel, Coco y Knuckles"

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, esperó que lo hayan disfrutado, pues ahora Crunch está de vuelta en el equipo, a decir verdad, el tercer hermano Bandicoot fue uno de mis personajes favoritos de Crash que no fue creado por Naughty Dog.

Para quienes no los conozcan, los Elementals son los antagonistas del Crash Bandicoot 4: La Venganza de Cortex, que fue el juego donde Crunch debutó. El juego me pareció bueno y me tuvo horas pegado al Play 2, pero lo sentía demasiado parecido al Crash 3, es cierto que tenía algunas mejoras, como nuevos vehículos o jugar con Coco, pero no le noté tantos cambios. Al menos en la siguiente entrega, el Crash Twinsanity, sí que nos trajeron toda clase de mecánicas nuevas xD.

En el siguiente capítulo aparecerán dos de los personajes más queridos en ambas franquicias, me refiero por supuesto a Coco Bandicoot y Knuckles the Echidna, a ver como resulta una aventura con este peculiar dúo.

Aprovecho también para agradecer el review de Inukaiser, gracias por el apoyo, amigo.

En fin, sin más que decir, me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
